It's a Deal
by ForTheGun
Summary: Grell acts normal for an entire day! 4 parts! Slight GrellxWilliam! WARNING: Lots and lots of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. That means I don't own Grell OR Will. I know. It sucks, does it not? I do, however, own a Grell plushie that my big sis' made for me!

Warning: Do not read if you can not take a few pervy jokes and a couple of awkward moments with William and Grell. Read at your own risk because this FanFiction may not be right for you.

Serious Warning: Contains boatloads of swearing and WillxGrell.

A/N: This is just something that popped into my head. Please do not flame me! And you may not want to read this if you can't take a lot of cussing. All inside jokes will be explained at the end of the last chapter. If there are any I missed in the list, please say so in a review.

~And with that said, let this epic tale begin...!~

(HAAAZAR!)

…

Grell ran excitedly through the halls of the Shinigami Dispatch Association looking for one specific office. Once he found it he knocked the door wide open, and with a big, stupid grin plastered on his face, yelled gleefully:

"WILL DARLI- Huh?"

He did find the person he was looking for (William T. Spears. He was working, as usual), but he also found a certain golden-headed shinigami in the (expensive) chair on the opposite side of William's (expensive) desk.

"Ronald? What are you doing here?" questioned a confused Grell; stupid grin still on his face.

"Mr. Knox and I were just discussing you." replied William.

Grell's eyes lit up instantly as he rushed to William's side. "Oh? What were you discussing about me? How absolutely SEXY am? Or maybe-"

"Nothing like that. We were just wondering how the #1 nuisance known as Grell Sutcliff came to be a full-fledged shinigami." he retorted harshly in his William-like ways.

"How rude!" Grell replied, eyebrows knitted together, voice still cheerful, and the same silly smile gracing his features.

His smile faded slightly when Ronald started to chuckle. "Oh yeah? I've been wondering something too, Will." Grell started.

"And what might that be?" William questioned seemingly focused on filling out the papers that lay on the desk before him.

"How do you get to work every morning? You poor dear! I mean, it must be hard to get anywhere with a six-foot-long stick up your ass."

At this, Ronald started laughing maniacally as William frowned deeply at Grell, who smirked; seeming somewhat proud seeing that he successfully caused Ronald to go into a full-on "shit your pants" kind of laughing fit.

William shot his hysterical worker the "shut the fuck up" look, and Ronald did just that. He then turned his head back to Grell who was, as always, still smiling.

"Mr. Sutcliff,-" he started before Grell interrupted with, "I'm just gonna stop you right there, Will. Please, call me Ms. Sutcliff!"

"Over my dead body. And my name is not Will. It is William. And as your superior, it would be greatly appreciated if you called me Mr. Spears."

"Not until you call me Ms. Sutcliff."

An office manager can dream, right?

William realized that he wasn't going to get anywhere unless he obliged to Grell's request.

"Fine. MISS SUTCLIFF," he put emphasis on the "miss", which made Grell giggle. "I do not especially appreciate that kind of language in my office. It is highly-"

"Yeah, yeah. What are you going to do? Wash my mouth out with soap?" Grell waved him off.

"That could be arranged." William replied, adjusting his glasses.

"Ooh la la~!" Grell purred seductively (take this however you want, perverts).

"I really don't even want to know what you're thinking. Do I?"

"I don't know, do you?" Grell blew a kiss in William's direction. The small pink heart bounced off of William's head, being ignored by the man.

"Anyway, Sutcliff. Is there a reason you brought your perverse mind into my office today?" William pushed his glasses up again.

"A lady can't come into the office just to see her favorite~" he was cut off when William's death scythe collided into his unsuspecting head.

"No." he retracted his branch-trimmer, "And what you do in your free-time is none of my business, but I will ask you to please refrain from bringing your gender-confusion into the office. It messes with the heads of our first-year shinigami."

God knows what gender you are.

...

Actually, scratch that. Even GOD isn't too sure.

Grell rubbed his now-indented head before bouncing right back up on his feet. "Aww Will," William noticed that even though he called him Miss Sutcliff, Grell still called him Will. "You're so cold~!"

"Sutcliff, if you are here for a reason, please get to the point. If you are not, then please close the door."

Confused at why William wanted his door closed, Grell obliged anyway and skipped over to the door, slamming it shut.

"With you on the other side." added William, making Grell pout at him.

"That's not very nice~" he skipped back to where Ronald was sitting, dumped him out of the chair, and sat down in the now-vacant seat.

"Ow!" was the muffled sound that came from the unfortunate blonde as Grell stole his chair. "Talk about not being very nice, Ms. Grell!"

Grell's eyes flashed to the man standing up, as he pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. "God bless your heart, darling boy! You've taken into account my ladylike traits! For that, you will be rewarded with a hug!"

"S-S-Sut...Cliff... Cho-choking m-me..." squeaked Ronald. Grell loosened his grip around the poor boy's neck and let go.

"Grell. Out... NOW." hissed William sharply.

"Wait, wait! Hear me out! (Grell's Thoughts: Oh, we're using first names now? Will's so hot~) The reason I came here was to ask for a favor from you, Will."

"Let me guess, you want the rest of the day off so that you can go bother that demon you like so much, am I right?"

"No, no. Nothing like that," Grell shook his head, "We made a deal. If I leave him alone for 2 weeks, he will give me his left shoe as a keepsake. Pretty good deal, right?" he explained proudly.

William stared at him blankly while Ronald gave him a dumbfounded look.

An awkward silence claimed the room. Grell was still standing with his hands on his hips.

...

"Okay then, Sutcliff. What is your favor?" William pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, yet again.

"Let me take you out to dinner!" Grell exclaimed, arms outstretched as if inviting William into a hug.

Still fiddling with his glasses, like William often did, he spoke, "Very sorry, but the stick up my ass and I are very busy. We have YOUR work to get done."

Grell pouted once again. "Will? Why do you hate me so much? I just want to be your friend."

"You cause overtime, Sutcliff. Why do you want to be my friend? Cold, rude, mean, boring, uptight, unfeeling, (and quite a few more unpleasant terms that I will not be saying in the office anytime soon) me? Honestly."

"Because, even though you are all of those things, I still love you, darling! The way you're so heartless turns me on!" That stupid grin returned to his face.

If William wasn't the stoic man he was, he would have definitely bashed his head into the desk (repeatedly) at that comment. Since he was the stoic man he was, he just ignored the last remark and continued to work.

More awkward silence.

...

"Well?" Grell finally broke the silence.

"Well what?" William didn't bother to tear his eyes away from said paperwork.

"Will you join me for dinner? It would be awfully rude to decline my offer!"

'I'm startin' to feel like a third wheel here (BICYCLE!)...' thought the poor seatless man (darling boy?) known as Ronald Knox.

"What do I get out of this, Sutcliff? Besides free dinner." William rested his chin on his hands.

Grell put his finger to his chin in thought.

...

DING! You could practically see the little light bulb hovering over his head.

"How about this, Will. If you allow me to take you out to dinner, I will act, what you call, civilized (A.K.A: Boring, in William's book). I'll do my work, not bother you, and even follow the dress code!"

William took this offer into consideration. "And how long will these rules apply?"

"A whole day."

Hmm. An entire day of Grell acting like a normal person. Maybe one little evening with the redhead wouldn't hurt to much.

"All right, Sutcliff. It's a deal. Meet me outside the building at 6:00 P.M. sharp."

Grell squealed in a way that his fangirls would have thought was adorable, but William found quite annoying.

"Oh Will~! Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Grell launched himself toward the dark-haired man standing up from the chair and glomped him. They were in a kind of a sideways T shape.

Ronald sat in his (Grell's) now-vacant chair, looking quite amused that William was being hugged. By Grell, none the less.

"Sutcliff, please remove yourself from my waist."

Grell did just that. "Hey Will~?" he asked innocently.

"Oh, Christ, what do you want now?"

"I kind of need to go home." he said with that idiotic grin of his.

"But why?" sighed William.

"I have to get all prettied up~" Grell responded, looking somewhat shocked that Will hadn't even taken this into consideration. William gritted his teeth. He hated this.

"You look fine. Stay here and finish your work. I don't want overtime."

"What! Are you crazy! I can't go out looking 'fine'! I have to look 'GORGEOUS'!" he explained loudly; slightly frustrated.

"You look gorgeous. There. Go back to your office." Will responded dryly.

"Nope!" the redhead crossed his arms. "You didn't mean it, so I'm not gonna leave~!"

"Fine. You may have he rest of the day off." William gritted his teeth. He hated this, but he could just make Grell do the overtime he caused.

"Aww~ Thanks Will!" Grell flung the door open and ran out of the room.

This wretch? Acting normal for an entire day? It was to good to be true.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: My big sister edited the last chapter and made William a BIG HYPOCRITE. He said he did not like bad language in his office, but later, he said that him and the stick up his ass were busy with paperwork. XD

Disclaimer: I now also own a Will plushie that my darling sister sewed up for me! *Goes into drooly day-dream mode* Soo... Cuuuuute~! Anywho, me no own, you no sue!

…

It was 6:00 P.M. William was waiting outside of the main Dispatch Building like he said he would be. It was the middle of winter, and William was awfully cold. He was wearing a grey scarf and a long black coat, but still freezing his ass off.

He suddenly looked up to find something emerging from the shadows. He readied his death-scythe, fully prepared to attack, when the figure came closer into the dim light caused by the street lamp.

It was a certain red-headed shark-toothed Shinigami wearing a long black, red rimmed coat and a red scarf. William's eye twitched slightly when he noticed that his flamboyant subordinate was wearing deep red lipstick.

"You gonna attack me, Will?" Grell got closer and lowered the blade of the branch-trimmer from his smiling face. Once Grell stepped a bit closer, William also noticed that Grell was wearing a red dress under the coat.

"Sutcliff, what the hell are you wearing?" William's eye was still twitching slightly.

"You don't like it?" Grell glanced down at his outfit, looking slightly hurt. "I can go back home and change clothes real quick, if you're too embarrassed to be seen with ~this~." Grell gestured to himself.

William sighed, "No. Let's just get this over with."

Now, William was not the lady in this situation. Grell was. And William was taught to always treat ladies with the utmost respect and care. William held out his arm for Grell to take as the former intended to escort the latter to the restaurant William had chosen.

"Oh? For real? You're actually going to treat me like a lady?" Grell smiled widely, flashing pointy teeth.

"Well, I am definitely not the lady, now am I?" William's face stayed completely expressionless.

"How sweet~!" Grell skipped up to William and gently grasped one of his arms with both hands.

"Shut up." And with that, they were off to dinner!

(At the Restaurant...!)

"A table for two, please." William told the man working up front. The man glanced uncertainly at Grell before saying, "Yes sir, please follow me." The two obeyed and followed the man to their table for two.

They both removed their coats, hung them on the backs' of their seats, and then sat down. "Your server will be with you shortly." the man looked at Grell cautiously one more time before bowing and walking away.

After Grell removed his coat, more of the dress was revealed. It wasn't as bad as it could've been. It was actually pretty (the evening gown he wore in the musical. And no, it is not the skimpy lingerie. If you haven't seen it, look it up. It's gorgeous).

William was just wearing a plain black suit, like always. What else was he to wear? Unlike William, Grell did something different with his hair.

It was curled, for God's sake!

How the hell he managed to completely change his appearance in the short time he was given, William will never know.

"So, Sutcliff. Why exactly did you want to go out to eat with me anyway?" William fixed his glasses. Grell looked over at William for a second before The corners of his painted lips upturned slightly.

"Just to spend some nice quality time with my man! Why else, darling?" Grell answered.

Everything was silent for quite some time after that.

"Darling, are you okay? What's on your mind?" William was snapped out of his thoughts and glanced up to an curious-looking Grell.

"I'm just fine." responded William.

"Whatever you say dear," Grell smiled again, "So, what are you going to order?" he said looking at the menu.

William picked up a menu and started reading it as well. "I don't know... You order for me. You're paying for it, anyway."

"Okay! How does ravioli sound?" Grell responded in less then 2 seconds.

"Sure." William set the menu down and sat back in his chair. The two sat and stared at each other in an EXTREMELY awkward silence until the waiter came and finally took their order.

"And that will be out shortly. May you hand me the menus, umm, Miss?" Grell smiled and handed the confused waiter the menus. After the poor man was gone, the atmosphere did a 180 and flew straight back into awkward mode.

More staring, until- "Why can't you call me Miss without being so sarcastic, damn it!"

"Oh, not this bloody nonsense again." William rolled his eyes and leaned back in the chair.

Grell stared intently at William, which made the latter quite uncomfortable. "I'm DEADLY serious, William."

"I refuse to address you as "Miss" because you are, in fact, not a woman." William stated.

Grell thought about this for a long moment. William just stared down at his lap, while Grell watched a happy couple a few tables away from them. They were laughing, sharing food, and just enjoying each others sweet company.

"Do I have to be a woman to be a lady?" Grell suddenly questioned. William slowly looked up at Grell with confusion written all over his face.

So, yeah... His eyebrow might have been raised a fraction of an inch.

Grell was looking at him expectantly, hoping for the right answer.

William pondered this for a while. Grell acted like a lady, for the most part. He looked like a lady, for the most part. Grell definitely cannot be considered a REAL man. Honestly.

After a few more seconds of pondering on William's part, and staring on Grell's part, the former came to a conclusion.

"No."

"Hmm?" Grell asked confusedly.

"No, you do not have to be female to be a lady. Sutcliff, I'm sure you are far closer to being considered a lady then being considered a gentleman." William explained.

"Aww! You are too kind, darling! That was definitely the right answer! Kudos!" Grell had a semi-fangirl moment.

"I'm not to sure that I was trying to compliment you..." commented a sighing William.

Soon after Grell was done embarrassing the shit out of William for a moment, their food arrived. But, there was something... Off. Maybe it was the fact that there was only ONE plate of mushroom ravioli.

"I thought we both ordered ravioli." said William as the two stared down at the platter before them.

"As did I," said Grell as he turned to where the waiter came from. "Excuse me, sir, but-"

...

But it was too late. The server was already gone.

Now that, my friend, is some fucking creepy shit.

Grell turned back to William. "He's gone..."

"I can see that." hissed William on accident with a bit more venom then intended.

Grell looked a bit ashamed before saying, "What now?"

"I guess we'll just have to split it." William got his knife and created a boundary in the meal by splitting it equally in half. "Your side," William pointed to the half closest to Grell, "My side. No trespassing the boundary. Understood?"

Grell nodded and the two began to eat their dinner in an awkward silence, being extra careful not to pass the "boundary". There was plenty of avoided eye contact from William, and uncomfortable shifting and blushing like a fucking school-girl from Grell. Honestly, was fiddling with your skirt while your face was as red as a tomato really necessary around someone you've known for over 100 years?

Moron.

After the awkward meal was finally through Grell paid the bill, and William escorted the former outside. "Do you need me to escort you back home?"

"That would be lovely, darling!" a sigh from William, "Plus, I have no clue where the hell I am!" Grell smiled.

It was a rather awkward carriage ride, transportation back to the Shinigami world, and walk back to Grell's living quarters (A kind of apartment, if you will, in a large building in the same general location as the Dispatch Center. It is provided by the head Shinigami of the London Branch, I imagine).

They arrived right outside of Grell's door. "Well, my dear, thank you for a lovely evening. We should do this more often!" Grell offered.

In his mind, William rolled his eyes at his lovely red-headed subordinate. "Goodnight... Miss Sutcliff." the corners of the taller man's lips upturned slightly.

Grell smiled widely at this, and somehow managed to give William a quick peck on the lips, and then lock himself in his house before he got decapitated by William's death scythe.

William frowned before yelling through the door, "Go to hell, Sutcliff!"

He heard some muffled laughter from inside the apartment.

William sighed and started to walk to his own apartment 2 floors below.

Oh he couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I haveth not yet obtained the lovely pleasure of owning this manga or anime. I must be cruel, only to be kind... Honestly.

Wow. I haven't updated in forever. I'm sorry. I didn't have Internet. Anyway, NEW CHAPPIE! HURRAH!

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

William awoke the next morning, and after a few minutes of waking up, plunged into his morningly routine. He awoke at 5:30, and sat in bed until 5:35. He finished eating breakfast and having a cup of coffee by 5:45. He took a 15 minute long shower and brushed his teeth for 2 more minutes. It was now 6:02 A.M. He got dressed and left the building by 6:15, and headed to work.

Once he arrived at his assumed workplace, he entered the building and started towards his private office. Passing through the halls, lounges, and different departments of the building, he noted a very... Odd change in pace. Maybe it was because the lights belonging to the office he tried to avoid at all costs were on?

...

Yeah, that was probably it.

Stopping in front of the door, he knocked three times before opening the door and poking his head in. "Sutcliff? Are you in here?" he questioned before confirming that the redhead was not in the office.

William did, however, find a note on the desk. He walked up to said desk, noting how clean and orderly Grell's workspace looked today, and read the small piece of paper.

"Out for coffee, please come again later.

~Grell~"

That was what the memo read. So, Sutcliff WAS here today after all. Why? Grell was ALWAYS late for work.

William set the note back down and left Grell's office. Oh well. Who was he to complain?

(William's Office at 2:34 P.M...!)

What the hell? This was new. That bastard was 2 hours and 4 minutes late. You see, for a long time now, Grell had managed to work his way into William's schedule. William didn't mean for it to happen, it just happened.

At 12:30 sharp everyday (excluding the Madam Red incident) Grell would manage to bust through the doors to William's office without fail. Day off or not, he would still come to William's office, and sometimes, he would even sweetly bring William lunch when he knew the older man hadn't been eating very much.

It was like clockwork.

Grell was a huge part of William's schedule. He didn't do anything but listen to Grell's blathering for 30 minutes at the very least.

Grell had still not interrupted the wonderful bliss of his being alone yet.

And William hated getting his schedule disrupted.

He waited about 30 more minutes when a destined "knock knock knock" hit the door and came crashing through the otherwise silent room. Unfortunately, this was not the way Grell knocked. Come to think of it, Grell didn't knock at all.

Sighing, William gave a slightly aggitated, "Come in."

And holy shit, he never would've guessed.

After the soft sound of the door being opened, there came a voice. A very surprising voice. What was even more surprising was the few words that that voice nervously muttered.

"Pardon me, Mr. Spears,"

At the sound of that very voice, William's head immediately shot up to look at the ungodly being intruding his precious solitude.

My my...

It was Grell Sutcliff, and, what did he just call him again? Mr. Spears? Lawanderful.

Well, at least William THOUGHT it was his flamboyant subordinate. Instead of his usual attire, Grell was wearing his actual Shinigami uniform, just like William's, except, Grell's suit was a bit slimmer. His hair was tied up with a black ribbon tied into a bow (much like Butler Grell from the manga, only with stunning red hair, and his bangs weren't put up), and he wasn't wearing heels, so he was also a lot shorter than usual.

On his face, however, he was still wearing deep red lipstick, and probably mascara. William didn't seem to mind this, probably due to the fact that he was so shocked to hear Grell call him, "Mr. Spears," and to see him actually following the dress code.

There was nothing in the rule book against a little bit of make-up, right?

For his glasses, Grell was wearing the frameless ones with the chain he wore as a butler.

William stared at Grell for a little bit before pushing the red-heads appearance behind him and asking, "Yes, Sutcliff?"

Grell was probably just here to flirt, anyway.

Nope.

Grell held up a book that resided in one of his gloved hands as he said, "For the judging of this record, I'm not sure whether or not to mark the person as a criminal."

Wait, Grell actually came here because he needed help with work? Honestly?

After slight hesitation, William cleared his throat and said, "Bring it here."

Grell did as he was told, and handed William the Cinematic Record. William skimmed through it before deciding to mark the person as a criminal. "She DID steal from those orphans, supposedly (A/N: WTF. Orphan meat, FTW!)." he handed the record back to Grell.

"Ahh, okay. Thank you, sir," Grell bowed to his senpai (BOW TO YOUR SENSEI! BOW TO YOUR SENSEI YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!).

LOLOLOL LITTLE BOYS.

lol Hiiii Ciel Phantomhive~~3

...

Sorry...

"Is there anything else I can do for you, MISTER SUTCLIFF?" William put emphasis on the 'mister'.

Grell cringed slightly at the verbal abuse (almost verbal murder) of his beloved name, but answered with, "No sir. Thank you, sir."

And just like that he was gone, leaving William to ponder on his own.

What the fucking shit just happened here? Grell can follow rules now! Since when! Can he fetch and roll over as well! Maybe play dead! Or actually DIE! FOR SERIOUS!

OH SWEET JESUS, HE SHOULD HAVE MADE A MEMO FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!

MEMO MEMO!

William sighed. He didn't quite know what to make of that little "experience." Oh well. Back to paperwoik.

(6:00 P.M. at William's Office...!)

He couldn't believe it. He was actually going to go home on time. No overtime. No unfinished work from Grell's god-forbidden office. This was like a really shitty office dream come true.

William grabbed his suit jacket and headed out of his office, locking the door behind him. Once again, he passed through the hallways and lounges, before he came across THAT office again.

The light was still on. Out of curiosity of what the redhead could possibly be doing in there when his shift was about to end, William knocked on the door a few times before hearing a yawn and a "Come in..."

William entered the office to find Grell sitting at the desk...

Filling out paperwork.

William's eye twitched at the unnatural scene layed out before him. "Sutcliff, your shift is about over." (William's Thoughts: What the hell? I finished before him?)

Grell looked up at William. "Oh, hello, sir. I have quite a bit of overtime to work on. It will be awhile before I go home." Grell smiled.

William's eye twitched some more before he pushed up his glasses and said, "Impossible. Where did all of -THAT- come from?" William gestured with his hand to the... Generous... Stack of paper to Grell's left.

"I picked it up off your desk earlier. Don't you remember?"

(Enter; Grell's Flashback...!)

William was, for some reason, staring at him, apparently oblivious to the world. Grell guessed that it was because of his appearance, which made him become quite self-concious.

"I don't have a lot to do, would you like me to take some of your workload off your hands, sir?" Grell was sweat-dropping at his boss's shocked look.

William nodded his head slightly, but he still looked a bit spaced out.

...

(Exit; Grell's flashback...!)

...

(Enter; The Real World...!)

(William's Thoughts: Damn it. I must have been staring at him. Oh, Christ. What if I was staring at him? That's just embarrassing.)

"I'm sorry. I must have been spacing out." William looked like he was spacing out again.

"Oh, that's quite alright. Anyway, you deserve a break once in a while, too." Grell flipped through some papers.

"Are you sure? You were never one to ACTUALLY do your overtime (or any real paperwork for that matter. He would just sit at his desk and file is nails) unless you have someone around (to bug the shit out of)." William turned back around to look at Grell when he reached the door.

Grell smiled sweetly. "Go home and rest. I've got this."

"Okay then, thank you." and with that, William exited the room, hand on his forehead, and shaking his head at himself.

(William's Room...!)

Once William got home, he instantly removed his jacket and threw it on the couch, followed by his tie and gloves. Grell? Sacrificing "Grell-Time"? For him? Honestly.

Well, what now? William barely ever had any "Will-Time". What was he supposed to do? His eyes scanned the room until they came across a particularly tidy bookcase. Walking up to the literature-packed shelves, he carefully selected "Sherlock Holmes: The Red-Headed League".

After about 5 pages, he decided that it reminded him a little to much of a certain shark-toothed subordinate of his, so he put the book back on the shelf and sat down on his couch.

...

Hell, when was the last time he got a real good night sleep? When no answer came to mind, he decided that that probably meant that it had been too long. He sat up from the couch and headed to his bedroom.

Opening his closet, he pulled out a pinstriped pair of pajamas (the cute ones he wore in the Noah's Ark Circus Ark in the manga. Aww! I love those so much~). He quickly removed his clothes, threw the pajamas on, brushed his teeth, and hopped in bed. After turning off the lamp on his bedside table, he pulled the covers up over his shoulders, ready for a long night of pure dreamless bliss.


	4. Chapter 4

(Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue! Da?)

Once again, William awoke and dove right into his morningly routine, leaving his home at 6:15 A.M. once again. Arriving at work and entering the building, he made his way to his office.

On the way, he just so happened to pass his normally-flamboyant co-worker's office, again.

(What was with this route he had been taking recently?)

And there was no way in hell William would believe what he saw.

The light's inside Grell's office shone dimly through the blinds of the window on the door.

Sutcliff was in today.

'LIKE HELL THAT'S EVEN POSSIBLE!' William thought. Seemingly denying (or maybe, REJECTING) the inconceivable truth, he slammed through the homosexual redhead's office door.

WITHOUT.

KNOCKING.

He opened the door, only to find a passed-out Grell, face-down on a piece of paper, most likely work.

A single piece of paper.

He then finally noticed the massive stack of paperwork to the right of Grell. That redheaded moron was in some deep shit. An entire MOUNTAIN of uncompleted papers that he would have to fill-

His thoughts were cut short when he approached the paper-work, only to find the sheet stacked neatly on top bearing his subordinate's lovely scrawl.

Messy, but very beautiful.

He shook his head and removed that sheet of paper, only to find yet ANOTHER filled out piece of parchment. Almost in a panicked manner, William grabbed a small stack of the papers in his hand. Flipping through the pages, an unimaginable realization occurred within the very depths of William's brain-hole.

All of these fucking papers were filled out already.

Grell had spent the entire night inside the work building doing his work, and quite a bit of William's own overtime.

He glanced down to the sleeping, grinning reaper. Grell's head was planted firmly on the desk. That piece of paperwork under his subordinate's pale cheek was the last piece of unfinished work on the desk.

William allowed himself a moment to observe the drooling redhead with a sense of pride. Yes, for a moment, William T. Spears took PRIDE in being the flamboyant, flirtatious, perverted, insane, man-chasing, emotional, flaming redheaded slacker's boss.

He offered a small smile as he thought of just how proud he was of Grell. He even considered giving the redhead a raise.

And as he stood there, he even started pondering on how attractive the redhead was.

That is until Grell uttered a few almost unintelligible words in his sleep that severely ticked William off.

"Oh, Sebas-chan~!"

That moronic little flirt!

Nevermind that raise!

William pulled out his death-scythe and unceremoniously thwaped the once-sleeping Shinigami right on the cranium, eyebrow twitching furiously.

"AAHN!" Grell screeched as he fell out of his office chair and onto the floor. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" the redhead looked up at his superior angrily, rubbing his now-indented ponytailed head.

"You were dreaming of THAT demon. Honestly, Sutcliff, have you NO shame?" William adjusted his glasses with the branch-trimmer.

Grell rolled his eyes. "I can't control my dreams, Will." he sighed.

"Well then at least try to better control your sleep-talking in the future." William said dully.

After a few moments, Grell reached out both arms to the taller man. "Wiiiilll," he started in a whiny voice, "Help me uuuuuuupppp!"

William raised an eyebrow, but obliged to the redheads small request, and helped Grell to his feet like a proper gentleman would do for a lady in distress. Upon becoming closer to the redheads face, William noticed the dark-circles around Grell's eyes due to lack of sleep.

"Oh, it looks like you didn't get much sleep last night, Sutcliff." William stated making Grell self-conscious for a moment.

It was against everything that Grell believed in to appear before a hot guy without make-up on!

BAKA!

"JESUS TAP-DANCING CHRIST, WILL! I WONDER WHY I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING TRAIN-WRECK TODAY! HMM, MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE-"

Grell screamed at him some more before William just tuned him out.

A sleep deprived Grell is not a happy Grell.

In fact, Grell already seemed pretty pissy today.

William walked past the fuming redhead and snatched the last piece of paperwork off his desk. Before starting to walk out of the redhead's office, William decided that he didn't have the Will to put up with the grouchy redhead today.

"Sutcliff, go home and take a nap."

"Maybe I- wait a second."

OH NOES!

Because, like, Grell could like, TOTALLY sniff out that cute little smile William gave him before he, like, woke up... N' stuff... (Translation: Grell could somehow sense the fact that William smiled at him while he was sleeping.)

Grell ran up to the man walking out of the office. "William! Oh, William DARLING!" the redhead clung onto his arm. "Were you SMILING! At me! Oh how sweet you are!" Grell gave his ticked supervisor a peck on the cheek.

"Drop dead." the taller man said making no move to shove the feminine male off. To be quite honest, he was inwardly enjoying the contact.

"Now, now, Dearie. No need to be so cold already this morning!" Grell took advantage of this moment to intertwine his fingers with William's own as they both walked out of the office together.

"Honestly. Go home and go to sleep." William spared a glance down at the redhead.

"Fine." Grell huffed beginning to walk away.

'SOMEONE is PMSing...' William thought as he walked in the opposite direction. Just as Grell was about to turn a corner and disappear from sight, William suddenly ran up to him and grabbed at his hand.

Grell yelped as he almost fell flat on his back due to the sudden halt. "U-Um, William?"

William almost flushed as he realized what he had done.

Almost.

"I forgot to tell you..." the dark-haired man started, "How nice that black vest looks on you..." He inwardly facepalmed. 'Really, William?' he thought.

Grell looked at him wide-eyed. "Really?"

'Oh. Maybe I didn't just embarrass myself...' William thought again. "Yes. I do like your other glasses better though. And that white and red striped ribbon. And your red coat. But I really do think that that black vest compliments your hair far better than the brown one... And you're so slender..."

(^ I know it's OOC, but just go with it!)

The color of Grell's cheeks could've rivaled his hair just then. "Thank you, Will." he smiled sweetly up at the taller man.

Grell then pulled William down by his hand and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. William looked surprised by the contact, but after a few seconds, complied and kissed back.

"I'm going to kill you, Sutcliff." he mumbled against the redhead's lips.

"Mmhmm. Of course you are, love~" Grell smirked.

William pulled back (earning an annoyed whimper from Grell), cleared his throat, then smacked the redhead right in the noggin with the branch-trimmer he pulled out of nowhere. "Either go home and go to bed," William started, pushing up his glasses (though there was still the faintest trace of a blush staining his pale face), "Or get to work!"

"Mmm~ I think I'm just gonna head home and get some beauty sleep~!" he blew William a kiss before running down a hallway and out of William's field of vision.

William inwardly smiled. Grell was such a bright person to be around. The redhead was probably the reason he hadn't already went insane and/or died of loneliness.

On the other hand, if that kiss started any rumors, he would NOT be giving that nuisance a raise, like he had planned. What? He changed his mind again!

'Now enough of this poppycock,' William thought as he walked toward his office, 'Those files on my desk won't sign themselves.'

And with that said, William could easily say that that was the best morning he'd had in a very long time.

...

After that, Grell returned to work the next day and things were back to normal. Well, besides the fact that the redhead had made a hobby of dragging his boss by the tie into random offices for hot make-out sessions. William was not entirely displeased by this, that is, when the redhead was dragging him into EMPTY offices.

His other employees did not need to witness it.

Also, Grell started wearing his black vest more often. He said that black, over the years, had become one of his favorite colors (but in his eyes, nothing could ever take red away from him).

"It's all because of a wonderful man I fell in love with long, long ago." he would say to his co-workers, sending a wink in William's direction.

Grell had always loved the color that was William T. Spears.

About 100 years ago, during the Academy's final exam, and nearly 100 years later, when William was living his life as a strict office supervisor, whom was so comforted by the neutral tones of black and grey, little did that man know...

That he would grow to love that most passionate shade of red.

THE END.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Aww~! Take the last few paragraphs how you want, but for me, It was about how Grell had always loved William, and became close to the color black. In my mind, the last sentence is about how William had somewhere along way fallen in love with Grell and the color red!

God... I just read what I wrote... I am ONE sappy individual...

...

Inside jokes, explained:

-Lawanderful-

This was from a show called Big Brother. I have no idea what the hell that show is about. It is a play on the name Lawan (or however you spell that). It is pronounced, Luh-Wahn-Der-Ful.

-BOW TO YOUR SENSEI-

This is something Rex from Napoleon Dynamite yells.

-LOLOLOL LITTLE BOYS-

This was a comment on DeviantArt for a picture of Claude Faustus.

-lol Hiiii Ciel Phantomhive~~3-

This is something Claude says in the Kuro MSN Adventures by Madeleine-Elizabeth on DeviantArt.

-Memo Memo-

This is something that William keeps saying in the Kuroshitsuji Red Valentines Day Event. The Red Valentines Day Event is a special thing where pretty much all of Kuroshitsuji's voice actors come together and put on skits. This specific skit is about a bunch of Kuroshitsuji's men fawning over Grell (Sebastian, William, Lau, Viscount of Druitt, Bard, Finny, Soma, Agni, and Ash). You must look it up. It has some REALLY sweet WilliamxGrell fluff in it.

-Paperwoik-

I spelled that wrong on purpose.

Please don't hesitate to tell me if there's something you don't understand! (And I'm sorry if chapter 3 had some grammar issues! I was in a hurry to get it up!)

If you're thinking, -Why the fuck did Will suddenly find Grell attractive near the end?- He didn't. He was thinking it the entire time :D

...

We couldn't let the all-knowing-third-person make Willu feel TOO uncomfortable... Only enough to make him a bit... Flustered...

Oh my lord. A flustered William. Fangirls, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

(If it starts with an R and your face looks a bit like this right now:

:}

You are correct!)

Please tell me if it's messed up that I'm a Will AND Grell fangirl... O_o

Anyway, enough of my chatter! I've written another WillxGrell fanfiction called, "Megane"! If you like the pairing, you should check it out! It's a bit shitty, but total FLUFF!

Reviews make me happy and inspire me to write more WillxGrell fics! I'm not sure about my method of cute fluff, but if there is a chance that somebody in this universe actually LIKED it, or thought it was CUTE, I would love to know! (I thought it was a bit cheesy.)


End file.
